the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Soundwave
The silent Decepticon assassin Soundwave, an imperative officer in the ranks of the Decepticons and by extension the Dark Empire/ACCAA. Being the communications leader, Soundwave was able to garner much information on enemy troop movements and plans, thus able to win Lord Cutler Beckett many victories in the numerous wars the Dark Empire waged. Soundwave's origins were on Cybertron. He was an outspoken and nationalistic senator who believed Cybertronians were supreme, and sided with the Fallen during the dark god's original revolution. However, for his assistance in helping the Fallen's forces Soundwave's ability to speak was removed as punishment. Soundwave's body was later reformatted when he joined Megatron's Decepticon Army and waged war on the Autobots of Cybertron. Soundwave earned his reputation as an extremely loyal and competent officer in this war, as his action directly led to the downfall of entire Autobot offensives on Decepticon positions. Soundwave met Laserbeak, Ratbat, Ravage, and Rumble during this war as a pack of street animals and recruited them. His Minicons would prove extremely useful later on. When the war ended, the Decepticons would travel off Cybertron and seek to establish dominion elsewhere. When the Decepticons allied with the Dark Empire, Soundwave was assigned on numerous missions on Pike territory to uncover secret plans and classified info, succeeding in every task he was assigned to undertake. Soundwave was very highly regarded in the ranks of the Dark Empire, so much so he was often revered in the lower rank and file battalions. Soundwave cared little for his reputation and only acted on the whims of Megatron or the Fallen. During the war Soundwave would encounter his arch-enemy Bumblebee many times, along with Arcee and other Autobots. He won all battles against them, and was considered a major threat whenever on the field of battle by Bee. When the Dark Empire collapsed and ACCAA was suffering major problems, they were forced to join up with Thanos. During this time, Soundwave used his Drones and Minicons to scour the universe in search for the Infinity Stones, managing to find the Power Stone on Xandar and Mind Stone on Earth. However, Soundwave's true loyalty remained with his idol and guide, his mentor Megatron. When Megatron ordered Soundwave and his MiniCons to betray Thanos during Fallen's rebellion he did so. Soundwave himself killed countless Chitauri and Outriders before Fallen was forced to surrender. Later on Soundwave was seen when Thanos's forces assaulted a Forerunner Shield World, Onyx, his drones dismantling entire battlegroups of Forerunner Drones and Sentinels. When Thanos was defeated and Fallen died for the first time, the Decepticons fled and for months were in hiding. When the Fallen returned and tried using the Staff, Soundwave was one of the Cons in charge of excavating for the staff on a certain world. The Autobots raided his site and killed his guards, along with Ratbat and mortally wounding Rumble. Soundwave nearly blasted Bumblebee's brain into Energon bits during this altercation but was ordered to retreat by Megatron. When the Fallen's plan failed, the Decepticons rejoined the Autocratic Remnant fully. Soundwave resumed his original role as listening officer and communications director. Category:Characters Category:Alt